Entre libros y bombones
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: La formula perfecta según Hermione Granger: la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, chocolate y Remus Lupin.


**Entre libros y bombones**

El 12 de Grimmauld Place era un auténtico caos: los gritos de Molly Weasley, mezclados con los impertinentes insultos de Walburga Black, resonaban en las paredes de la vieja y descuidada mansión, capaces de hacerla enloquecer en cualquier instante.

Hermione se refugiaba en la biblioteca, el último piso de la casa guardaba el mayor de sus tesoros, montones de libros polvorientos, ansiosos por ser leídos la esperaban, allí no llegaban las travesuras de Fred y George, las voces y los gritos sólo eran susurros lejanos, podía sentarse en un butacón ajado, fundirse con el aroma a libro viejo y pasar horas que parecían minutos. Esa era su fórmula del saber: un libro, chocolate y Remus Lupin.

Su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras compartía con ella esas veladas, en silencio, entraba en la biblioteca y se sentaba frente a ella con un ajado libro entras las manos, no decía nada, temeroso de importunar su concentrada lectura y Hermione fingía no percatarse de su presencia cuando el aroma a chocolate invadía sus fosas nasales y la forzaba a sonreír tras el pesado volumen que sostenía.

Ambos aparentaban estar concentrados, pero Hermione no podía evitar alzar la vista de tanto en tanto, escrutando con fijeza el rostro de su antiguo profesor, sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido alguno al tiempo que leía y sus ojos claros se deslizaban raudos a través del papel. Tomaba aire al final de la página y su mano de largos dedos, mano de pianista, pasaba a la siguiente con experimentada familiaridad.

Ella volvía a bajar la vista, sólo cuando él la alzaba y las tornas se cambiaban, Hermione permanecía quieta, los cabellos cubrían su rostro y fruncía el labio mientras leía, posiblemente una costumbre incontrolable de la que no debía ser consciente. Se lamía el dedo antes de pasar la página y fruncía el ceño graciosamente cuando nueva información entraba en su brillante cabeza.

Otra página, y Remus volvía a bajar la cabeza, se acomodaba en el butacón y carraspeaba suavemente para denotar su presencia, sólo para obligar a Hermione a alzar la vista y encontrar su mirada.

Dorado y marrón se fundían y los libros quedaban de lado por un instante, hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de ir allí para leer. Hermione esperaba a Remus y él siempre la encontraba, apenas hablaban, les faltaba valor a ambos, pero se miraban y eso, por ahora, les bastaba.

La valiente Gryffindor sentía el rubor subir a sus mejillas y bajaba de nuevo la vista, haciendo caso omiso a la sonrisa curiosa en los labios del licántropo que volvía al libro pero ya no lo leía.

En ocasiones se miraban y uno de los dos hacía un esfuerzo por iniciar una conversación, un comentario casual, una discreta pregunta o una banal crítica literaria, pero siempre se arrepentían a tiempo, sus bocas quedaban ligeramente entreabiertas y negaban con la cabeza antes de bajar la vista una vez más.

Tildaban de ridículo su comportamiento, pero jamás abandonaban su silencioso juego de miradas. Remus se reprendía mentalmente y Hermione temía el inevitable rechazo, maravillada por el modo en que la admiración que sentía creía, se convertía en otra cosa y la hacía sentir extraña en cierto modo.

Remus, como si lo leyera en sus ojos, buscaba con discreción su varita y la agitaba ágilmente para convocar los deliciosos bombones que Molly ocultaba dentro de una vieja caja en el estante superior de la cocina, lejos de sus golosas manos.

No tardaban en aparecer frente a ellos, sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo y Remus miraba la caja con un brillo divertido, siempre cedía el primero a la castaña, la miraba cuando se levantaba con timidez y dejaba el libro abierto sobre el butacón, no lo miraba mientras lo hacía, sus cabellos se mecían suavemente y Remus apretaba con descontrolada fuerza la cubierta del tomo que examinaba, la veía agacharse para abrir la caja, como una presa frente a la trampa de un cazador y ampliaba su sonrisa sin pretenderlo.

La chica tomaba un bombón, uno al azar, a veces, uno de licor convertía su rostro en una mueca apurada, y Remus se removía en el asiento, preguntándose como sabría el chocolate de sus labios, sabiendo de antemano que no se resistiría en comprobarlo.

La Gryffindor alzaba la vista con un gesto de satisfacción en su rostro, ese que sólo el buen chocolate provocaba y las tornas se intercambiaban de nuevo, ahora era Lupin el que se veía atraído hacía una inevitable trampa, sin intención alguna de huir.

Se levantaba con rapidez y cerraba el libro con un fuerte "plop" que desperdigaba una nube de polvo a su alrededor. Hermione se relamía, pasaba la lengua por sus labios, sabía lo que ese gesto podía provocar, podía decir que lo hacía adrede y no sólo para atrapar el chocolate que quedaba en las comisuras de su boca, le gustaba el modo en que las pupilas de Remus se achicaban cuando se agachaba frente a ella y su mirada se paseaba de ella a la caja de bombones y volvía a subir con ansiedad.

Hermione alargaba la mano. Chocolate y menta, sus preferidos y Lupin cerraba los ojos dejándose inundar por la esencia del chocolate, el aroma intenso, el sabor amargo y el tacto de la piel de Hermione cuando sus manos se tocaban.

Se tomaban su tiempo, las risas de Harry y Sirius se amortiguaban contra las gruesas paredes de la Mansión Black, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa, el ritmo agitado de sus respiraciones había terminado pro formar parte del ansiado ritual.

El licántropo también le cedía a ella el último de los bombones, y Hermione lo torturaba con una lentitud pasmosa con la vista fija en los ojos de él, masticaba con paciencia mientras hacía a un lado la caja vacía y Lupin se adelantaba un paso con la vista fija en los labios de Hermione.

Ella se comía el último bombón pero era Remus quien probaba sus labios y limpiaba los restos de chocolate que quedaban en las comisuras de su boca. Con delicadeza, casi con fervor, seguía besándola, besos con sabor a chocolate y olor a libro viejo, besos con la esencia de Hermione Granger impregnada en todas partes, en cada fibra de su salvaje ser.

No paraban, jamás lo hacían, sólo en su primer encuentro se movieron por la débil razón que les quedaba, se frenaron a tiempo y sin voluntad, pero la razón se apagó en la segunda ocasión y las siguientes, sólo el amor y el deseo les movía.

Sus bocas batallaban por el control de besos furiosos, besos intensos que se mezclaban con caricias y susurros ininteligibles, promesas de amor eterno atrapadas para siempre en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

**Hi There!**

**Llevo una racha creativa nada propia de mí y por lo visto la aprobecho… Así que alá, mañana me voy al pueblo, pero antes de irme un breve Remione (si es que se puede decir así) que he escrito en apenas medía hora. Me estaba acordando de que mi primer fic fue sobre ellos y que echaba de menos la pareja, me comí un bombón Lindor y lo demás salió sólo. **

**Espero que os guste, jajaja**

**Besos y hasta mi regreso (voy a añorar la conexión a internet)**

**Aivlis Malfoy**


End file.
